What If?
by Edwardsgirl011893
Summary: What if Edward came back before Bella could do something dumb? What if she didn't want to take Edward back? Find the answers to these questions in my song-fic. Edward/Bella. Rated T, cause I wanted to.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, cause if I did, I would be with Edward, and Bella wouldn't exist.

I don't own the lyrics to Buckcherry's "Sorry" either.

Ever wonder what Edward would do if Bella didn't forgive him for leaving her? Well I'll tell you.

"Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry."

By the time Edward ended the entire school must have been watching. How could they not watch and listen, after all Edward was good at everything wasn't he?

He reached out and took my face in his hands.

My heart started to pound as it had before, a pink blush staining my cheeks. Oh how I missed that feeling.

"Bella, please, you are my sun, my moon, and my stars, I cannot live without you. Please forgive me." He said, I looked into his soft gold eyes and knew that this time it was for real. He meant every word, and there was no denying it, I blushed a darked shade of pink.

"I have always loved you, and I will always love you no matter what, but I can't go on without you. I know what I did was wrong, but at the time I thought it would be better for you, I didn't mean any of the things I said. I couldn't have. I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that."

If he could cry, I know he would have been, the ernest in his voice echoed with each word, his soft velvet voice peircing my soul, but in a good way. The way that I had always tresured.

"Do you promise to never leave me again? No matter what happens?"

I aksed him, I couldn't deal with the pain again.

"I swear to you, Bella Swan, in front of all these people, that I will never leave you again, no matter what."

"Well, then why don't you shut up and kiss me then?" It was clearly a rhtorical question, and he obliged. He leaned down, paused, like the first time he had kissed me, then set his cold mouth again mine.

The uaual feeling came back, the heart pounding, body numbing feeling. And I felt whole again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, more passionatly then what he usally alowed. But I didn't think that after everything he would object much, which he didn't.

And we stood there, in front of the entire student body, and a few teachers, and kissed each other.

And thoughtout the entire kiss, I just couldn't get something off my mind. One of my new favorite songs.

"_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go 'round"_

I would never forget this day.

TA END!!_  
_

A/N:

I think this was kinda fuzzy on the details of what happened before, so I will explain.

Edward comes back, and beggs her for forgiveness. She says no. They meet in the morning, he try's to tell her how sorry he is, again, but she won't listen, so she starts to walk away, and he just starts singing "Sorry" to try to bring her back, and it worked.

Weird I know, but I thought it would be cool, and romantic. So yeah. I try.

Note: PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!! Good, bad, indifferent. I want to know. I'm tuff, I can take it if you say it sucked big time!! Please reveiw.


End file.
